Wishbone and Ginnie VS Tiger Lily
Wishbone and Ginnie VS Tiger Lily is a fan made episode written by Magic-is-cute and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Ridgeback releases a cat genie named Tiger Lily who promises to serve Ridgeback, but Wishbone and Ginnie get suspicious of her. With help from another cat genie named Carnation, Wishbone and Ginne must figure out Tiger Lily's true intention. Plot Part One (Most of the heroes are at the airport, waiting for Ridgeback to return from an expedition.) Cooler: Ridgeback's plane should be here any minute now. Grant: Great. I can't wait to see him again. Wishbone: I wonder what he'll bring back? Tony: Who knows? Whopper: Yeah. Maybe an enchanted carpet that will fly us all to Venus! And then the king of Venus will give us each a million dollars. And then we soar through the... (Darius glares at Whopper.) Darius: (Annoyed) Grow up, Whopper. Igor: Hey, lay off of him, Darius. Darius: Igor, the pup is eight dog years old. He should have outgrown his outlandish imaginations by now. Besides, it is starting to get on my nerves. Cooler: Come on, Darius. Whopper just wouldn't be the same without his imagination. Darius: Whatever. Let him stay immature and act socially awkward for the rest of his life. Let us see if he'll ever get a job if others see him as awkward with his nonsensical imaginations. Tony: Hey, everybody! Ridgeback is coming! (Ridgeback's plane lands and his friends walk up to greet him.) Cooler: So, Ridges, how was your expedition? Ridgeback: Great. Darius: Did you bring any artifacts? Ridgeback: As a matter of fact I did. I'll show them to you when we get to the Pound. Wishbone: Excellent. (Later, everyone is back at the Pound.) Ridgeback: And this is a two-headed broom for cleaning both the floor and ceiling at the same time. Cooler: Whoa! Looks like that thing will make spring cleaning easier. Beamer: Can I have it, please? Ridgeback: Sure. (Ridgeback gives Beamer the broom.) Beamer: Thanks, Ridges! (Beamer notices two lamps.) Beamer: Hey, what are those lamps? Ridgeback: Lamps? (Ridgeback sees the lamps.) Ridgeback: That's strange. I haven't noticed them before. Wishbone: You don't suppose there are genies inside, do you? Ridgeback: I don't know. Ginnie: Let's find out. (Ridgeback and Ginnie rub the lamps. Nothing happens.) Ginnie: Well, so much for... (The lamps start shaking. A turkish angora comes out of one, whille a siamese comes out of the other.) Wishbone: Well, I was right. Cooler: Whoa! Two cat genies. Ginnie: Hey! It's my friend, Carnation! Carnation: Ginnie! Wishbone! Long time no see. Wishbone: It's great to see you again, Carnation, but who's that other genie with you? Carnation: Her name is Tiger Lily. Ridgeback: Pleased to meet you, Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily: Likewise, darling. And it's certainly my pleasure to meet Ginnie and Wishbone. We used to go to Genie University together. Believe me, darling, it's just darling. You know what I mean, darling? Cooler: Well... Tiger Lily:(To Ridgeback) By the way, are you the kind dog who set me free from my lamp? Ridgeback: Well... yes. Tiger Lily: I would like to thank you dearly. I owe my life to you. Ridgeback: Well...what do you mean by that? Tiger Lily: It means that I shall serve you for the rest of your days. Ridgeback: Well, thank you, but you don't have to go though that trouble. Tiger Lily: No trouble at all. I'd be happy to serve you. Ridgeback: Thank you, but you really don't have to. Tiger Lily: I shall start by making you comfy. (Tiger Lily claps her hands and makes a couch appear under Ridgeback. She claps her hand again and makes loud speakers playing rock and roll music appear. Forte enters.) Forte: It's party time! (Forte plays air guitar while dancing.) Ridgeback: I hate to be nitpicky, but don't you know any quiet music? Tiger Lily: Certainly. (Tiger Lily claps her hands and classical music plays. Forte stops dancing.) Forte: (Sadly) Aw! I was listening to that. Tiger Lily: Anything else you'd like, sir? Oh, by the way, what is your name? Ridgeback: Ridgeback. Ridgeback Richardson. Tiger Lily: Oh. I see, darling. Ridgeback: (Yawning) I feel tired. Tiger Lily: Would it help if I sing you a lullaby? Ridgeback: No thank you. Tiger Lily: Okay, darling. (Tiger Lily sits next to Ridgeback.) Tiger Lily: Would you like a pillow, darling? Ridgeback: Uh...no. Do you have to sit next to me? Tiger Lily: Is there something wrong with that? Ridgeback: No. It's just that I feel a little uncomfortable.... Tiger Lily: Is it because I am a cat? Can I get you anything, like a stomach rub? Ridgeback: No. But thanks for asking. Tiger Lily: You're welcome. (Tiger Lily starts filing Ridgeback's toenails.) Ridgeback: Um... Why are you filing my toenails? Tiger Lily: Because I want to. That's why. Does that make you feel better? Ridgeback: Well, I quess. (Later, Wishbone is showing Carnation around his doghouse.) Wishbone: How do you like my doghouse? Carnation: Nice. Love the curtains. Wishbone: Thank you. Carnation: You're welcome. Ginnie: Carnation, may I ask you something? Carnation: Sure. Ginnie: How did you meet Tiger Lily? Carnation: When I was a kitten, I was shy around everybody. That's when I met Tiger Lily. She took me under her wing and showed me the way. We graduated Genie University. Ginnie: Oh. (Wishbone has a suspicious look on his face.) Carnation: Is something wrong? Wishbone: There is something suspicious about Tiger Lily. Part Two (Meanwhile, Tiger Lily is massaging Ridgeback's back.) Tiger Lily: Are you feeling relaxed? Ridgeback: Well, yes, but it really isn't necessary. I mean, I can do better without the massages. Trivia This fan-made episodes marks the first appearance of Carnation Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Wishbone Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes starring Ridgeback Category:Fan made episodes starring Ginnie